


Love on the Rocks

by PsychoticMisfit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (again), M/M, Rick secretly likes Daryl, Rickyl is life, Shit goes down in a bar.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticMisfit/pseuds/PsychoticMisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is secretly bisexual, and the only people who knew are now dead. The moment he laid eyes on Daryl he felt a strong attraction... Will he tell Daryl how he feels? They are great friends, and Rick doesn't want to ruin that... What will he do? </p>
<p>Read "Love On The Rocks" and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on the Rocks

The world had gone to shit. The dead walked, the living fought to survive, and nearly everything was a threat. 

It had been a while since the apocalypse started, no one knew exactly how long, but it had been well over a year. Everyone in Rick Grimes’s group had lost someone. It was hard, but they learned how to move on. The group lived in an old Georgia Prison; it was their home now. The fences kept the walkers out, the walls provided a second defense system. 

On this one particular day Rick was out on a supply run with Daryl Dixon, someone that he had grown close to. Someone that he’d also developed strong romantic feelings towards. Rick had always been bisexual, and no one, except his parents and Lori, knew; not even his ex-best friend Shane. There was something about Daryl, maybe it was his strength. Maybe it was the way that he looked at Rick with those piercing blue eyes….. No. It was everything about him. Rick knew that.

-=- Rick’s P.O.V.-=-

As I looked over at the older man who sat in the driver’s seat I couldn’t help but begin to daydream. 

I watched as Daryl turned his head towards me, the young redneck’s stunning blue eyes looking back into mine. 

“Rick, I need to tell you something,” Daryl spoke out softly, his eyes glancing back towards the road as he pulled over, stopping the truck. He turned his body towards mine, staring deeply into my own blue eyes. “I love you Rick Grimes,” he said, his hand reaching towards my face. I could feel the warmth as it rested on my cheek. I watched as he leaned in-

The older man’s voice snapped me out of my ‘trance’. I quickly turned my head, looking out of my window. I felt a small blush rising to my cheeks. “We should try to find some new clothes for the group. The ones we have now are getting pretty disgusting, you can’t exactly wash out the smell of decaying flesh,” Daryl said, a small chuckle leaving his lips. 

I hoped that he hadn’t seen my blush, that he hadn’t wondered what I was thinking about if he had seen the pink tint on my cheeks. “Yeah… that sounds like a plan,” I reply with a small nod, taking a deep breath. When I was pretty sure the pink had disappeared from my cheeks I looked out of the windshield, seeing dark storm clouds.

“We should find a place to camp for the day, and maybe tonight. Looks like one hell’uva storm coming,” the redneck said, just as rain started to pitter-patter on the windshield. I let out a long sigh; I had wanted to get this run over and be back home by tonight, but it looked like those plans were gone. This was not a good situation for us to be in. The rain fell harder, limiting our visibility to only a few yards. Daryl drove carefully until we say the buildings come into view. He stopped the truck and then looked over at me, “Ready Grimes?” He asked, his hand resting on the handle of his door. 

I nodded slightly, “Yeah. Let’s go,” I say, my hand gripping the faded red handle of my machete. I opened my truck door, stepping out into the downpour. I grabbed my things, Daryl doing the same. He slung his bag over his shoulder, as did I, our weapons ready. We closed our doors as quietly as possible, then began moving towards the buildings, taking down a few walkers as we went. The first building was a clothing store, but the windows had been busted out and walkers had taken over inside. We made our way to the small town bar, taking down a few walkers here and there. 

We were about five feet away from the door when it happened; a herd of walkers began to swarm us. Daryl and I fought our way to the door, jerking it open and running inside. I held the door closed while he looked for something to block it. “Hurry up Dixon!” I said, a small panic overtaking my body as more and more walkers piled against the door. 

“I got somethin’!” He yelled, beginning to push an old jukebox towards my direction. When he got close I quickly got off the door, helping him push. We placed the jukebox in front of the door, then we looked around, taking in our surroundings.   
 


End file.
